Skylanders For A Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos captures the Imaginators, Rachel, Kairi, Isabel, Bree, and Jamie step up to become Imaginators. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Isabel belongs to ianon2013, Bree belongs to Syriensong83, Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, and Skylanders belongs to Activision. Crash Bandicoot belongs to his respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Skylanders For A Day**

Rachel, Isabel, Kairi, Bree, and Jamie were hanging out at the local bookstore/game shop/comic shop/movie store, going down the aisles and looking at some of the stuff on the shelves. "Check this out," Rachel said, holding up a figurine of Grim Creeper. "I've been looking for Creeper to add to my collection."

Jamie dug down into the display bin where Rachel had found Grim Creeper and let out a cheer. "Pop Fizz!" He said happily, holding up the alchemist Skylander.

Isabel chuckled at the cousins' behavior as she found a book she had been looking for. "I've been looking all over for this book," she said, picking it up.

Kairi was looking at hair accessories and found some bright blue hair extensions. "What do you guys think?" She asked, holding them up to her brown hair.

"Nice," Bree said.

"That's a good color," Isabel said honestly.

Rachel and Jamie shared a grin. "Bet a certain whale would love it too," the older girl said with a cheeky grin.

"Totally," Jamie said in agreement.

Kairi blushed a little at the cousins' teasing, but smiled. "I'm so getting these," she said happily.

Rachel looked up to see Bree reading something intently. "What'd you find, Bree?" She asked curiously.

"A new wireless controller," the girl answered, holding it up. "It comes in rainbow colors."

"Oooooh," her friends said in awe.

"Nifty," Isabel said.

Looking around some more, they found more things that they liked and soon when up to the checkout to buy their stuff and head for Rachel's house. All their folks were on business trips, so the Portal Masters decided to hang out at each other's homes and today was Rachel's turn to host.

When they got up to her room, Jamie was first to notice Rachel's Traptanium Portal was glowing. "Hey, Master Eon needs us," he said.

Seeing the glowing Portal, the other Portal Masters nodded, placing their stuff aside for later and reaching out for the portal, feeling the G-forces pull them in. Relaxing, the five enjoyed the thrilling ride and landed on their feet outside the Academy, quickly heading inside to Master Eon's quarters.

The guardian of Skylands smiled at the five Portal Masters gathered around him. "Sorry we didn't respond earlier, Master Eon. We were out at our favorite store," Rachel said apologetically.

"It's alright," he said. "I knew you'd answer as soon as you could."

"What's going on?" Isabel asked.

Master Eon sighed. "I'm afraid Kaos has struck again," he said. "But this time, he's stolen the creation crystals."

"You mean, the ones that are need for the Imaginators to be here?" Bree asked.

"Yes," the guardian said solemnly. "Kaos placed the crystals in a bubble-like prison that is unbreakable from the inside."

"Which means someone's going to have to break it from the outside," Jamie said. "Right?"

"Correct," said Master Eon.

Kairi heard something in Master Eon's voice. "But?" She prompted gently.

The guardian sighed. "I'm afraid only an Imaginator's power can break the Imaginators' prison," he said quietly.

The five Portal Masters were devastated to hear that and looked at each other sadly until Kairi placed her hand in her pocket and felt something in there. She carefully pulled it out and gasped as an idea came to her.

The others looked to see Kairi held a water creation crystal in her hand. "What if…we became Skylanders?" She asked. "It would be like creating our own Skylanders!"

"Only we would become the Skylanders this time," Rachel said in realization before turning to Master Eon. "Is…that possible?"

He smiled at them. "Do you all have creation crystals?" He asked.

The other Portal Masters searched their pockets and smiled as they held them up. Isabel had an undead creation crystal while Bree and Jamie both had magic creation crystals, and Rachel had a tech creation crystal.

Master Eon smiled. "If you five are willing to become Imaginator Skylanders and train at the temples, along with partnering up with a sensei, then there is hope and a chance," he said. "Are you five willing and ready to do so?"

The five Portal Masters stepped forward, nodding solemnly. "Yes, we are," Isabel said, speaking for all of them.

"Then place the creation crystals in front of you and stand tall."

They did so, watching as Master Eon activated the crystals and tendrils of power gently surrounded the five and their appearances began to change.

Bree's clothing became a long purple robe and her hair hung loose as the creation crystal became a necklace around her neck, her eyes glowing purple for a brief moment.

Isabel's clothing become completely black, like a ninja's outfit and a sword appeared on her back and her eyes glowed white for a moment as her creation crystal hung around her neck.

Kairi's clothing became a long blue robe and her hair was up in a high ponytail as she placed her creation crystal around her neck, the power flowing into her making her eyes briefly glow blue.

Jamie's clothing became completely purple and looked like a ninja's outfit similar to Isabel's, only he had two light purple cuff-like bracelets around his wrists with his creation crystal splitting in half and one half embedding itself onto each bracelet.

Rachel's outfit also became like ninja clothes, only they were golden in color and her creation crystal embedded itself into the hair tie that held her hair into a braided hair bun. Both she and Jamie opened their eyes and while her cousin's flashed purple, her eyes flashed gold.

Master Eon smiled and went to stand in front of each one. "Undead Portal Master Bree," he said. "You are now a Magic Imaginator of the Sorcerer class. Your telepathic abilities now become even stronger to where you can send thoughts to either your friends or overwhelm your enemies. You also gain orbs that you can shoot from your hands."

He then moved to stand in front of Isabel. "Undead Portal Master Isabel, you are now an Undead Imaginator of both the Sorcerer and Knight classes. Your invisibility remains intact and your sword with shoot powerful orbs when you grip the handle and swing it as Chop Chop taught you long ago."

Master Eon now turned to Kairi. "Water Portal Master Kairi, you are now a Water Imaginator of the Sorcerer class. Along with your healing ability, you can now shoot out water orbs and ice orbs of any size to slow down enemies."

Jamie stood taller when he saw Master Eon come over to him. "Magic/Water Portal Master Jamie," he said. "You are now a Magic Imaginator of the Brawler class. Your ability to stop time along with your new psychic abilities make you a force to be reckoned with. Your psychic abilities will allow you to teleport, levitate, fly, and shoot psychic orbs of energy at your opponents that will gain more power and strength the longer you charge them. Your strongest power, which is slamming your fists into the ground to release huge physic shockwaves to send enemies flying, must be used wisely, as it will take much of your energy."

The guardian smiled a little at the boy as he said the last part before growing solemn and turning to Rachel. "Tech Portal Master Rachel, you are now a Tech Imaginator of the Ninja class. Your telekinesis partnered with your ninja skills will make your attacks sharp and precise."

He now stood a bit away from them. "Do you all understand the responsibility you all now carry?" He asked solemnly.

"We do, Master Eon," Rachel said in a solemn voice as the other four nodded.

"We're ready," said Jamie.

Master Eon chuckled. "Mentally you are, but you need to practice a bit with your new abilities," he said gently. "Follow me."

* * *

A few hours later, the five Portal Masters turned Imaginators finished their training and were ready to partner up with the senseis. Six figures came out and stood before Master Eon, who nodded. "Golden Queen, you shall partner up with Bree," he said. "Dr. Krankcase, your partner will be Isabel."

He now turned to Wolfgang and Dreamcatcher. "You two are to be partners with Kairi," he said and they nodded before he turned to Tae Kwon Crow and Crash Bandicoot. "Crash, you'll be partnered up with Jamie. Tae Kwon Crow will be partnered with Rachel."

The six were surprised, but nodded and Wolfgang came up. "Well mates, let's go give Kaos another headache," he said.

"And go free the new Skylanders," Bree said.

"He'll never see us coming," said Isabel.

"Especially with our new abilities," Jamie said, the excitement clear in his voice.

Kairi and Rachel shared a look. "I really hope we can do this," Kairi said.

"Me too," Rachel agreed. "This is a whole new level for us all, but if we defeated Kaos before without our powers, then that little shrimp doesn't stand a chance against us now with our new powers and the senseis as our allies."

"Very true," said Dr. Krankcase.

"But don't become overconfident," Tae Kwon Crow cautioned wisely. "Kaos may not be as powerful as you all are now, but even he is clever and shouldn't be underestimated."

"Well spoken, Tae Kwon Crow," said Master Eon.

The Portal Masters nodded before the group headed out.

* * *

Kaos was gloating as he grinned evilly at the Imaginators that kept trying to break of their prison. "With you Imagin-whatever yous are out of the way, not even Master Eon can help you now," he said.

"I seem to recall you saying that right before the mini Skylanders defeated you," Jamie said as he led the other Portal Masters inside. Kaos immediately took note of their clothes and would have laughed if he hadn't suddenly noticed the creation crystals the five Portal Masters bore.

"Portal Masters can harness the creation crystal's power?!" He exclaimed in amazement. "Glumshanks, steal the creation crystals from them!"

The troll gulped as he tried to approach them, but Rachel held him in place with her telekinesis, which only made Kaos upset. "It seems I must do everything myself!" He said angrily as he began using his powers against his enemies.

Rachel thought fast. "Kairi, Bree, you two are with me and the senseis!" She said. "Form a wall to the Imaginators' prison! Jamie, Isabel, use your powers to free the Imaginators!"

The others quickly began doing so, except suddenly they were surrounded by Chompies, Greebles, and Trolls. "Oh, boy," Isabel said. "He called for backup."

Bree grit her teeth and Kairi charged up her hands. "Well, let's see how our new powers are against these guys," said the latter.

Standing back to back with their partnered senseis, the five Portal Masters turned Imaginators waited until the Chompies, Greebles, and Trolls charged before meeting them head on. Isabel, Kairi, Bree, and Jamie began shooting elemental orbs from their hands, even combining their orbs together for a bigger punch. Rachel took out some shuriken and began controlling them with her telekinesis, forming a homemade ninja orb that she threw at her enemies.

But they were quick to notice how their enemies seemed to be multiplying rapidly and noticed cloning circles not far away along with several Chompy pods. "We're going to exhaust our powers before this fight is over!" Bree exclaimed.

"She's right," said Rachel.

Isabel suddenly looked over at Jamie. "What about Jamie's strongest power?" She asked. "It sounded similar to the Soul Gems our Skylanders get."

Kairi looked at the boy. "Jamie, can you do it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I can, but I have to build it up so that it'll be a big shockwave," he said.

"We can help Jamie with our abilities," Rachel said. "Our elemental orbs, if given time to charge, should give us an edge."

"Then you five best get to doing so," said the Golden Queen as she sent out gold rings, which only slowed down their enemies. "My gold rings will only push them back for a little bit."

"That's all we need," Isabel said confidently. "Let's do it."

As Jamie began gathering the psychic energy together, the four girls began charging up their elemental orbs, creating as many as they safely could while the senseis formed a protective circle around them.

It didn't take long for energy to start crackling and the senseis knew it was time. "Now!" They cried out in unison.

Leaping into the air, Jamie placed his powered-up fists in front of him and the four girls got into defensive positions and at the same time Jamie's fists slammed into the ground, they released the elemental orbs.

The resulting explosion had quite an effect, shaking the walls and shaking Kaos off his feet while every Chompy, Greeble, and Troll was instantly defeated and the Chompy pods destroyed as well. A shattering sound drew their attention to the bubble prison that had held the Imaginators, only the bubble was now shattered and the freed Imaginators joined them.

Kaos took one look at the now bigger group and quickly decided that retreat was the best option and quickly disappeared with a scream.

The five Portal Masters felt the energies the creation crystals had given them now drain out of them painlessly and become the crystals in their unique hourglass containers. A bright blue light surrounded them before fading away to reveal they were back at Skylanders Academy. Master Eon smiled as he saw them. "Well done, Portal Masters," he said.

They nodded before looking absolutely drained. Kairi held her creation crystal in her hand. "Master Eon, will we be able to become Skylander Imaginators again?" She asked.

The guardian nodded. "Yes, as a last resort," he said.

"No argument here," Rachel said in agreement and Bree, Isabel, and Jamie also nodded.

One Imaginator came up. "Thank you, Portal Masters," he said. "We would be honored to train with you and work with you any day."

"As would we," Tae Kwon Crow said and the other senseis nodded in agreement.

The five Portal Masters all nodded in unison, smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
